


Loveless

by Marasa



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Boys, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Lex should not give control of the record player to Marcus.





	Loveless

Lex should not give control of the record player to Marcus.

They were enjoying some perfectly fine punk albums for about an hour as they hung out in Lex’s room and now suddenly gothy tunes are stuffing up the air with melancholy and sadness.

“Remind me to never let you bring your vinyl over next time we hang out,” Lex says from where he’s lounging on his bed on his back, shoes off, fingers resting on his stomach.

Marcus glances up at him where he’s sat on the floor studying the album artwork of the album currently playing.

“It’s not that bad,” he counters. “Not any worse than the noise you blast, anyway.”

“Hey! Insult my music again and I’ll kick you out of my room, you tosser.”

Then Marcus smirks his signature shit-eating smirk and drawls our lazily, “Your music sucks,” because he knows Lex would never kick him out.

Lex does, however, playfully shove Marcus’ shoulder with his socked foot so Marcus laughs and bats him away. 

Billy and Petra, now dating, have elected to spend some private time together without the other two pathetically single Rats, thus leaving them to waste away in this room together and it’s kinda weird because they don’t have many opportunities to spend time alone together. 

Lex finds it strange that he was even a tiny bit nervous to hang out with Marcus tonight but now it feels comfortable and right, and maybe that’s a little strange in its own way. 

He doesn’t want to think about it.

The album changes and this new album just solidifies that all of Marcus’ music is heavy with love confessions and internal reflection and lamenting over that one person who had your heart.

“Jesus,” Lex grumbles. “At this rate, I’d think you’d say love exists.”

“Of course it does.”

Lex cackles a laugh. Marcus doesn’t.

“Wait,” Lex says, smile faltering, “you’re serious?”

“Why is it so hard to believe?”

“Because it’s bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit; I’ve felt it.” Marcus fiddles with his fingers in his lap. He looks down. “Sometimes I still feel it, these little flares of… something. Something good. Promising.”

Lex scoffs. “Oh yeah? With who?”

Marcus smirks. He shakes his head . 

“What? You’re shy now? That’s a new one.”

“Not shy,” Marcus says to himself before breaking into a soft smile and even softer laugh that sets the tips of Lex’s ears on fire. 

And why is it that he feels like he has a hunch as to who Marcus is referring to? Lex doesn’t say it aloud though in case he’s wrong. He fears the possibility of being wrong. 

“What’s it feel like?” Lex asks because even after two songs later, it’s still now entirely clear. “‘Love.’”

Marcus sets down the album on the floor next to him. He leans back his head to rest against the side of the Lex’s bed. He picks at his nails as he calls back memories of the feeling. 

“It consumes you. Love makes it so it’s only them, no one else in the entire world. Nothing else matters. No one else matters.” Marcus looks at him. “Have you ever been in love?”

“No,” Lex states outright and then softer, “No, I… I don’t think so. I’ve had crushes. Those come and go faster than a flare up of acne. I’ve never been in love though. Am I missing out?”

Marcus smiles, shrugs. 

“It’s… a lot.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Worth it, though.”

”Really?”

”It’s always worth it,” Marcus says. “To love someone is one of the best feelings in the whole fucking world.”

The singer on the album sounds like he’s about to cry over the feelings he has for his love. Lex has never felt something that intense before but he thinks he’s been close. 

He’s felt the edges of something life-changing lick at him a few rare times in his life and always at the most inconvenient times, like in the middle of hooking up or making out. 

But he had always fled from the thought the minute it snuck up on him because that feeling,  _ love, _ was incredibly scary. And it wasn’t easy being so vulnerable and honest with people he didn’t exactly feel safe with.

Lex feels safe with Marcus.

More than safe.

His heart races and his hands go clammy and he tries to bury that feeling again but in a dimly lit room with a boy who he trusts completely, it finally feels okay to talk about it.

“No one’s ever loved me,” Lex muses quietly. “Not really. Maybe people have been in love with the idea of me but not who I really was. And that’s partially my fault because I never opened up to anyone.”

“You opened up to us.”

Lex shrugs as he stares at the ceiling. “I’m a loveless person.”

“I think I could love you.”

Lex blinks. He shoots up in bed to stare down at Marcus. 

No. No, that couldn’t be right.

Because Marcus was beautiful and gentle and the best person Lex had ever met. And it doesn’t matter the little clues of romantic interest Marcus has been dropping during the time they’ve known each other because Marcus could never love a stupid punk like Lex.

Lex feels an unfamiliar burn behind his eyes. He goes to shake his head but Marcus is smiling warmly as he stares ahead into a future he can see so clearly, his eyes going soft in that heart-touching sort of way, his eyebrows angling upward.

“It wouldn’t be hard,” Marcus murmurs around a small smile as he works out the logistics in his head. 

Lex’s heart feels like it’s about to explode. He feels like he’s seconds from sprinting out the door.

He doesn’t. He can’t bear to leave Marcus, not now or ever. 

“I-... I- I don’t-“

Marcus turns to look up at him from the floor. He appears concerned. 

“Or do you not… want that…?”

“No!” Lex shocks himself with how adamant he is. “Marcus, I want…,” he trails off, his cheeks red and his heart pounding in his ears. “I want to try to love you.”

And it wouldn’t be hard for him, either. 

Because Marcus is considerate and passionate and so fucking smart and so fucking beautiful and and a million other things bordering on pure perfection. 

Lex isn’t sure if he deserves him. 

He slides off the bed to sit next to the boy he can’t keep his eyes off of. Marcus is looking at him now as well, that softness still present in his face.

He must catch the uncertainty in Lex’s face of how to proceed because then Marcus is reaching out and curling his fingers against his cheek. 

Lex’s eyes flicker from Marcus’ to his lips. They lean in together and the bridges of their noses nudge together and they’re moving so slowly, using all the time they need because there is no rush. 

Softly, their bottom lips brush, once, twice, before their mouths finally join together. 

Fuck the music, fuck the chill bite of the AC, fuck the heat spreading across his face; all Lex is focused on right now is Marcus.

Marcus is overwhelming his senses completely and only now does Lex realize how fucking starved he is of the boy, how much he needs him to overwhelm him. 

Lex is usually so loud, usually as explosive as a stick of dynamite, but here he’s so gentle. He lets Marcus lead, lets him set the pace and experiment with the movement of their lips and the brushes of their tongues while Lex’s fingers caress wherever they’re touching him: the juts of Marcus’ hips, his scarred biceps, the back of his neck.

Marcus makes a quiet, wanton sound high in his throat when Lex’s fingers dip just under his shirt to touch his hip and,  _ fuck,  _ Lex wants to take care of him. 

He wants to love him. He wants Marcus to be his and he wants to be Marcus’.

Lex sways forward to chase after Marcus’ lips as if he were hypnotized by him, but Marcus places a hand on his chest over his racing heart and Lex intertwines their fingers, eyes half-lidded and flicking between his eyes and lips.

Marcus only stays separate from him for the short time it takes to catch his breath and then he’s joining their lips once again, admittedly a little hurriedly, like he hates the distance.

Lex smiles against him at his eagerness, nips Marcus’ bottom lip lightly and squeezes his waist before letting him go. 

He wants to say a lot of things right now, most of which would sound like incoherent rambling, but any utterance would ruin the atmosphere they have created. 

Without the distraction of the expectation of speech, it’s easier for Lex to accommodate Marcus’ body against him when Marcus, flushed and warm, shifts to rest his face in the crook of Lex’s neck. 

And they fit together wonderfully, so wonderfully that Lex regrets ever waiting this long to discuss these feelings.

Marcus’ eyes slip shut when he feels Lex wrap his arms around him. Lex smiles warmly when Marcus shivers at the feeling of his painted nails scratching lightly up and down his spine.

The album still playing on the shelf against the wall nears the end but not before slipping into a soft song deep in emotion all about finding true love and keeping it.

Lex presses a kiss to Marcus’ temple and decides that maybe Marcus’ music isn’t that bad after all. 


End file.
